Project Shadow Eclipse 2
by Eclispe the Hedgehog
Summary: I have always been asked what is Eclipse's life story...well here it is, I hope you like it, there is shadamy in it so watch out ;) it's been a long time since I wrote this on DA but I finally decided to bring it here as a refresher!
1. Chapter 1 Beginning

Eclipse's POV

I open my eyes slowly for this is the first time I have opened them. I see I am in an container of some kinda and there are wires in me. I am floating in some kind of substance and I look through the tube to see human beings in a uniform of white long lad coats and black pants running to each side like crazy. What is going on who am I and what is my purpose of me being alive? I hear an alarm go off as I see I am sinking down for the substance I was floating in is now going down a drain. Once it was all gone and my feet were on the metal flooring of my tube/container purple gas started to fill it and I was very confused then I felt myself getting drowsy and my eyes began to close as I knelt down to my knees and went into another deep sleep.

I wake up to see I am in a white room I groaned of the pain of where the wires that were in me were pulled out and I see I am now attached to machines and seeing the same humans work on me. I was covered with a sheet and I sat up but they tried to lay me back down but I needed to get up. All that was on my mind was to find the one who created me and ask he/she what is my purpose and where do I belong. Soon I saw a really buff man that was very tall and had a hat on along with a matching jacket that had a lot of war badges on it. Then on his left was a man that was carrying a lot of papers and was writing a whole lot of things down. To the one that was walking on the right side he was a little buff but not as buff as the first man and he was shorter and he just wore a soldier jacket. "Men stand down I think she is ready for procedures." the middle one said. He must be my master for they are all following his orders. "But sir she has just awoken are you sure she is ready for training?!" asked one of the humans in the lad coats. He looked at me and I looked to him in emotionless eyes I don't why he looked at me like that nor how shall I react but they looked observant then he smiled. "She is ready I can tell take her off the machines and that's an order." he said as the workers did just that. I hopped off the table I was placed on and went to my possible creator got down on my knees and bowed my head. "Are you my creator sir?" I said emotionless but still had plenty of respect in it and curiosity. "Technically yes I had the idea of creating you." he said plainly. I got up and bowed to him as I closed my eyes and thought of the millions of questions I could ask but the main one was the one I was going to ask. "Sir...what is the reason that you have for me being alive what is my purpose?" I asked and looked up to him in leadership which made him look very proud. "My reason is this you are going to be training and be our headquarters secret weapon you were designed to be in Shadow the Hedgehog's image but you are more moderate and more high-tech and you are more stronger." he said proudly and he began to walk with the other two that came in with him and smiled as he motioned me to come along.

As we walked I saw we were in a metal hallway and there were many groups there were spies, soldiers, trainees, generals it was very amazing in my retrospect but still I looked down at myself I was a black hedgehog with red streaks on each of my arms and legs and red highlighted into my quills that were up ward and also I had three big bangs that really didn't seem much of a bother only one that got in my eye a little but no big deal. I looked down to my chest to see there was a white puff and felt my fur it was very soft and when continuing walking seeing the shiny metal walls I could see I had red crimson eyes. Soon the commander punch a number code and a door automatically opened and we all walked in then I saw another human give creator something and as he walked to me he put it behind his back do that I couldn't see. Then he kneeled down to my level and he revealed air rocket kinda shoes and they looked amazing and he also reveal a pair of new white gloves with a red and black cuffing and a pair of golden bracelets he also had the same that went with the shoes as well. Creator smiled at my expression and gave them to me and I nodded and put them on when I did they seemed to fit perfectly and I bowed to my creator. "Thank you creator they fit perfectly I am thankful." I said solemnly. "Your welcome I'm glad you like them also let me explain that those aren't regular bracelets those are power rings when you are ready to unleash your true power while fighting they will glow and expand so they be easier to take off. But be warned you only unleash your true power when needed for when using your true strength you will have side effects that will cause you to grow weak. Once you put the power rings back on you will fill a little power come back to you but not much do you understand?" he stated and I nodded soaking up all that information like a sponge. "Ok now the shoes will activate on your command all you have to do is concentrated but you'll need a lot of practice ant way they allow you to run faster than the speed of light but you can already run that fast from the scientific method of observing and watching Sonic the Hedgehog for a while." he said and I knew what the words 'sonic' and 'speed' were and that must of meant Sonic the Hedgehog can run at sonic speed. "Alright now follow me to the training grounds we need to get you started on your training A.S.A.P." I nodded and followed him again he punched in another code and the door automatically opened.

I saw that there were a lot of soldiers and trainees here as we all stepped in the door closed behind us and I watched as they used weapons, fight dummy's, or fight each other in mortal combat. "ALRIGHT SOLDIERS STAND HERE AND STAND TALL NOW HUSSLE UP!" my creator shouted and they all stopped what they were doing stood side by side straight and tall feet apart hands behind their backs. "Ok gentlemen this is our newest secret weapon Project Shadow Eclispe 2 and I want you all to train with her and help her become stronger." creator said and finally knew what I will be called for now on and stepped forward and the soldiers/trainees began to snicker. "Um...s-s-sir you gotta be kidding me she's to short and a...GIRL HAHAHAHAHAHA!" he said and they all laughed. I stepped in front of the wise guy that spoke out and punched him in the stomach he didn't stop till he finally hit the wall. After seeing what I could do they all looked to me in fear and I just grasped my fist. "Now does anyone else want to stop questioning my creators genius of how he designed me or do you have the guts to say it in my face?" I said sternly and they began to get serious as well. "We'll show you men fire!" he said and I saw all guns pointed at me and they shot. The bullets didn't effect me because I am indestructible but I still caught them all making sure they didn't hit my creator or any of his assents and from all the shooting dust began to form and they soon ran out of ammo and the dust cleared they all looked at me shocked to see their shooting didn't affect me and I loosened my grip to reveal all the bullets and their jaws dropped to the ground. "Hmp really pathetic now..." I said as I trailed off and vanished and surprisingly took their guns and stood back where I was before and they saw me with their guns. "Hey our guns give'em back!" but I just threw them in the air and felt myself gather engery into the palms of my hands and formed them in a shape of a sphere then I yelled. "CHAOS SPEAR!" and I threw my energy at the guns causing an explosion and on to fall to the ground was ash. "That's it rather your a girl, kid, hedgehog I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU ARE YOUR GOING DOWN COME ON MEN!" and they all charged. "Hmp thought you would never ask." I said and began to fight that seemed like 50 men fight me at once. I punch a guy in the stomach and grabbed his leg as he bent over in pain and swung him to make some other guys fall to the ground and used chaos spear a few times when I felt it was getting to much. A guy punched me which led to another punch then a kick till I was on the ground feeling being pulverized then I felt another energy come to me a red ora surrounded me then I felt it grow I felt it but mad sure it wasn't to go too far so that it wouldn't harm my master then I yelled. "Chaos...BLAST!" then the red ora came off me as the men that were just on me did as well and ended in a blast I quickly in a sence of action shielded my master and his assents. Soon the blast dimmed down and the training station was totally wrecked and the men weren't dead for I didn't use that much energy they were unconscious. I looked to the master thinking he would be mad and disgraced by my actions but when his expression turned to shocked to amazed and then to proud I was confused. "Great job Eclispe on the first day you didn't need any assistance very good show tomorrow I will have a personal trainer with you for I don't need 'this' to happen every day." he said trying to make it sound humorous but like always ever since I was out the tube I have had my emotionless face and curiosity on how to react for I always want to make my master proud. He patted me on the back and he left telling one of his assents to carry on with the tour and the assistant simply nodded and master left. "Follow me please." he said politely and I nodded and quietly followed. We went to another room and saw it has a motion picture device (TV) a place where more than one person can sit and rest their feet (couch) and a machine that provide nourishment (vending machine). "This is the break room after you have done your duties you may come here to unwine and relax with the others." he said and we left to another room that seemed to have hundreds of humans/animals in it. "This is the cafeteria this is where you eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner and the time it opens and closes is 7AM-10M go it." he said looking at me as I made no contact still looking at all the people nodding. "Ok then next room." we continue this till he said that this was the last room. "Ok this is your room and you quarnites are 25567 now try it and don't forget it." he said as he stepped aside to reveal the number panel keypad and I typed in 25567 and it said 'password accepted' and the door opened to reveal a metal and plain room that only had a bed that was plain white a wooden night stand and desk that had a lamp and a dresser. I looked and saw some clothes that looked pretty large for me to wear but it didn't matter I was comfortable wearing no clothing at all. "Your resting time is at 9PM and no later and you raise or wake up at 6AM you will have your daily schedule in the morning once I get that done and printed out for you and there are no room for mistakes do I make myself clear Miss Eclispe?" I looked at him and nodded to him and rose my head back up. "I understand completely no room for error got it." "Good once you wake up you'll do warm ups then you'll eat breakfast then you'll train that's all I can think the commander has in store for you good night see you tomorrow." he said and left as the door automatically closed and locked. I sat on my single window seal wondering what I was as a 'secret weapon' and what and how will this training progress me I looked to the full moon and more and more questions popped up. "More importantly who is this 'Shadow' that I am an image of?" I asked myself and carried on looking at the biggest source of light that was the moon and started to feel hypnotized by it's beauty.


	2. Chapter 2 New start

I arose from my bed the cold room due to the metal and lack of heat did not bother me none. I looked out my window to see I have awaken just as the sun was raising telling me that it was dawn. All of the sudden I hear my door open to see the gentle men from yesterday with papers in his hands looking rather tired and stressed. "Ah I see your awake good now come you have to warm up before 7." he said and we walked to the training grounds from yesterday. It didn't seem to look damaged as it was yesterday and there was no one out there except for a female looking fox that was already out there stretching. Once the door closed it got her attention and she turned around. "Eclispe this is your personal trainer Carmen the Fox and she will help you train, warm up, and get stronger and you must do exactly as she says understand." I nodded to him and he nodded back and left. "A pleasure to meet you ." I said bowing to her in respect. "Aww aren't you adorable nice to meet you to kid now let's get started shall we." I nodded my head as I aroused from my bow and we got start first we stretched and did laps around the headquarters, and did push ups, crunches soon it was seven and it was breakfast time but I still continued with my push ups. "Come Eclispe you have to eat in order to get stronger as well." she said heading out. "I do not need to eat I will be fine you go ahead I want to keep training please. I said as I was upward on my push up. "Ok but don't tirer yourself out we are doing this everyday." "I know and I'm making everyday count I will make master proud and he will be pleased and not mad this is my only goal this is why I was created." she looked at me with pride and nodded and exited out the metal door. I meditated concentrating my energy and tried to focus soon I got the hang of activating my air rocket shoes and made up some attacks and learned how to summon weapons like guns, spears, bow and arrow, axes, even a giant hammer. Soon after an hour and 30 minutes my trainer was back right when I had finished setting up some dummy's and was about to do my ultimate attack. I saw her sitting on the bench as I was doing my stance and she was drinking a bottle of water she smiled to me. "Oh no don't stop on my count show me leaving you for an hour or so wasn't a waste of time for you." she said smirking and I simply nodded and got into my stance feet apart my arms crossed out ward making an X and my palms started to charge up from the power I was progressing in them and I jump in lighting speed 50 feet in the air ready to unleash my power. "Chaos...LIGHTING!" and the lighting bolts of my power stroke at the dummys and periced into them making them explode some of them caught on fire and alerted the fire alarms and water sprayed every where with the alarm sounding. 'FIRE EVERYONE PLEASE EVACUATE IN AN ORDERLY FASHION' it said and kept on repeating till shut it down. I saw her ring out her hair as it was soaked and so was I and but my quills only sagged alittle due to the wetness. I got down on all fours and shook myself till I was satisfied on that I was dry enough when I stopped my fur puffed up which mad me very irritated but I was able to hide my expression but it was hard for thought it was humorous. I just don't get mortals and their emotions it's really starting to tick me off for this is not funny but what can I do about them absolutely nothing. "HAHAHA sorry kid for laughing at you anyway that was really good for your...well...second day now let me give you some pointers and tips about what you do when theres more than one enemy." I nodded listening to her words of wisdom.

At Shadow's House Shadow's POV

I had just come home from work to see Shade my sister Guinevere my sister's friend Dark my sister's boyfriend Chill Guinevere's boyfriend and Amy my girlfriend. I was tired but not too tired to stay awake with my Rose and I got on the couch placing Amy on my lap and kissed her passionately she blushed cause she could tell everyone was looking but I didn't care. "Yo bro get a room or something!" she said teasingly. "Well technically this IS a room and this is MY house so either you go to a different room or you'll just watch and stay for the show." I said smirking. "Shadow please lets go so we won't disturb." Amy said sweetly and I smiled warmly to her. "You better listen to Amy before I beat you to a pulp." Shade said as her necklace turned red but Dark rubbed her back to calm her down. "Fine we'll leave." I said as I picked up Rose bridal style to my room and I closed the door. I laid Rose on the bed as I took off my coat, shoes, gloves, and shirt. I looked to Rose who awed at my six pack and I smirked as she was taking the view and looked as if she was drooling. "Like what you see Rose?" I said rubbing my muscles against her and she snapped out of her trance and looked away as her face was bright red due to embarrassment. "I didn't mean to be rube sorry for staring." she said looking to me now. "It is fine my Rose." I sai as I got on top of her and kissed her and she moaned in pleasure I began to undress her. She told me she wasn't ready to go 'there' yet until her 21st birthday she was 19. I can wait but I caress her once in a while and once her clothes were off she blushed as she looked down at her naked form and began to blushed and turn from me but I faced her back to me into another kiss and broke it. " Don't be ashamed Rose you are beautiful in my eyes don't hide your beauty from my vision." Amy smiled at me and removed her hands to reveal to me her beautiful breast and womanhood as I took the view in awe Amy blushed and went under the covers I chuckled and smacked ass. "Hey that's not funny!" she said poking her head out making a grumpy face. "Why did you hide again?" I said with a cocky smile. "Cause you looked at me like that it made me feel uncomfortable." she said looking down embarrassed. "Sorry Rose can't help that your beautiful." I said as I took off my pants and boxers so that I was nude as well and saw Amy look at me in awe this time. "Oh now your making me feel uncomfortable." I said mockingly and got under the covers with her she giggled and I laughed with her but then I yawned reminding me I was tired as hell. "Are you sleepy shaddie?" she asked nuzzling my fur chest and felt it vibrate from her emit pur through comfort. "Yeah G.U.N. isn't as fun anymore now that I don't do their dirty work anymore no more killing, blowing up buildings, going under cover nope instead I work in the front desk 12 hours a day 5 days a week man I'm weak." I said feeling ashamed. "Shadow the Hedgehog listen to your girlfriends words you are not weak you have helped saved the world countless time without expecting a dime you are faster than the fastest thing alive and most of all you are my most prized treasure and you have people that love you do you hear my Shadow you are NOT weak!" she said as she cried into my chest. I started to feel guilty I didn't know a person could say such nice things to me and mean it Amy truly does mean a lot to me and I'm lucky to have her I thought as I comforted her. "S-Sorry for yelling at you." she said into my chest. "It is alright Rose and you are right I just needed to hear that and thank you for the things you said they mean a lot." I said smiling to her and she smiled back and we kissed. I yawned again and Amy got up and tucked me in as my eyes go heavier and heavier the last thing I saw was Amy say. "Goodnight my little hedgehog." then kissed me on the nose and got dressed and left as she turned off the lights and I fell asleep with a warm smile on my face.

Guinevere's POV

Me and Shade were playing Shadow the Hedgehog on Playstation 2 and she was killing me since this is my first time playing but soon I got the hang off it. I gave the controller to Chill since it was his turn and Shade gave it to Dark and we watched them play and all I could say is wow they sure can play that better then me. I saw Amy come out and put on her coat. "Hey Amy where you going?" I asked curious for it was about to rain. "Oh I have work today." she said as she got her purse and umbrella. "But I thought you were off today." Shade said. "Yeah but a lot of waitresses have been sick lately cause it's flu season and needs all the help she can get and besides I don't mind." she said with a warm smile but all we did was nod with worried looks. "Ok just be careful theres suppose to be a storm." Chill said looking at the window as dark clouds started to roll in. "Well I better get going before I'm in the middle of it bye guys!" she said and left. "I hope she'll be alright." I said clutching my chest where my heart is in worry. "Don't worry Guin Guin everything will be fi-" Chill was saying before she got cut off by Dark. "Ha I beat you and why will you pick Sonic as a character he sucks in this game Sonic is slower than his brain in real life!" Dark said smirking and we all laughed at his joke. Then we all stopped laughing when we saw a half asleep Shadow only in his boxers looking exhausted. "Will you guys please...SHUT THE HELL UP Chaos I'm trying to sleep and if I come down here again cause of the same DAMN REASON lets just say Chill your new game station will be OUT THE WINDOW do I make myself clear?" we all nodded in fear except for Shade of course and Shadow left pissed. "Man I think one off his quills went up his ass as he turned in his sleep." Chill said and we all laughed more quieter. "I heard that Chill and I swear if I wasn't so god damn tired I would kick your white ass!" and then we heard a door slam. "Well that would've gone better." I said as a sweat drop ran down my forehead. "So Guin Guin how are you and Chill he's not giving you a hard time is he." Shade said holding her necklace as it glowed and a sweat drop appeared on all our foreheads. "No no no Chill is a wonderful boyfriend so calm down alright you don't have to get angry." I said trying to reassure her but she only huffed as her necklace turned blue signaling everybody that she was cooling down. "Ok on another subject let's watch some TV shall we." I said with a smile and turned to our favorite station on the television and we watched in amusement.


	3. Chapter 3 Unknown power

It has been over a year since my training and I have gotten stronger and stronger dramatically and have started to go on missions. I have found priceless jewels that were half across the world and master used the money from the jewel to up class the agency. I started to get to know the people that I meet around the base but really don't talk. The only time I'm out is when I train, on a mission, or the humans want to run some tests on me. When my training was complete master put a collar on me telling people that I belong to him and the G.U.N. agency. I watched the news from the break room and seeing that people have been noticing my missions and certain things the master wanted me to get. I didn't care that they were mad that it was gone or not the only thing that mattered to me was pleasing the one that created me for that is what master said was my purpose as to why he brought me to life. I was in my room just thinking as the sun was at it's peak and the wind played with my nose as it blew north an I closed my eyes and thought quietly to myself then I heard my metal door open I turned to see it was the master secretory and I got up from where I sat at. "Yes how may I help you?" I said quietly and politely. "Commander has another mission for you he want to see you immediately." I nodded and raced to master's office which I was in front of in one second I knocked and waited patiently for master to answer. "Come in." and I did and saw master and a few other soldiers in the board room talking out on something that I soon joined and everyone looked to me but I walked to master and bowed like I always did when I saw him. "Yes master you have called me?" I said as I rose my head and I saw him nod. "Eclispe I haven't told you this but to make you even stronger there is a chaos emerald sealed inside you so that you can communicate with the chaos emeralds and turn super, dark, and even hyper without even having all seven that's why we've been testing on you a lot lately sorry for that." he explained but I shook my head in protest. "No creator anything for you I would even die for you with no regrets." I said my face as emotionless as always but master had on a warm smile but hard to come over me with my frown. "Anyway as we try to get the emeralds there is a pest in our way." master said as he pressed a button which showed a hologram picture of a large man with a big nose and mustache wearing a red golden buckled jacket and wore goggles so you couldn't see his eyes I looked at the man in the hologram observantly so I wouldn't forget his face. "Tell me more." I stated and the master smirked at my interest. "Well he has these upgraded robots that have took out a lot of our men over the years we were able to have them sneak into the base but they never come out I am going to send you and some men into the base with gadgets and etc to help you use this flash drive to get all of his plans and documents and steal the chaos emeralds he has but it is dangerous." he said in a serious tone but this time I smirked at my master definshentcy. "Master I am strong no need to worry but your men should stay here I don't want to end up carrying out their bodies lifeless or not." I said back into my emotionless tone and speech and he sighed and nodded. "But I will have a camera robot to keep an eye on you incase you need back you and you'll have a microphone ear piece so that we'll stay in touch got it." I nodded and I got prepared and trained for what seemed my biggest mission yet.

Amy's POV

I was walking with the girls and guys as we were walking to the movie theater and I was really excited my 20th birthday is coming up and I was so excited. "So what are you going to do Amy?" Shade said with her hand behind her head. "I really don't know well it's been a while since I've seen everyone maybe we'll have a party at my house but there can't be acholo there." "WHAT WHY?!" the guys yelled at me and I stopped making a pout face at them which made them smirk. "Cause I'm still not old enough to drink and if I can't drink I don't want you guys taunting saying you can drink and I can't besides...I don't want anyone driving home drunk!" I said in a childish voice. "Whatever you say." Shadow said and wrapped his arm around my waist and we continues to walk. "So have you guys heard on the news that a lot of priceless and other things have been stole by a master mind?!" Guinevere said a little worried. "Oh yeah I heard about it to and they never got a clear picture because it was so fast!" Shade said remembering. "That person sounds awesome I wonder if we'll ever bump into him." Chill said dreaming. "HIM how do you know it's a boy it could be a girl!?" Shade said getting annoyed and her necklace turned violet. "Hey it's pretty obvious it's a boy I mean girls are slow and weak and blah blah blah..." Chill continued to babble while Shade's necklace turned red and so did her eyes, I got out my hammer that was god size, and Guinevere started to crack her knuckles pissed, actually we were all pissed. Shadow and Dark saw this looked at each other and slowly back away not wanting to get their ass beat. Chill stopped talking after Shade got to him first beating him to a pulp I bucked him with my hammer 20 times and Guinevere kicked him in the balls and we all walked away to go get a coffee. "Man you sure pissed them off Chill." Shadow said as he help Chill up. "Yeah next time don't call girls weak and slow." Dark said also helping Chill stand but Chill was out cold and they both chuckled seeing so.

a month later...

Eclispe's POV

Today is the day of the big mission we went over strategies for it to come to this and I was good and ready and fearless. I was out side of Eggman for I was told he is called base and was camouflaged with the night I ran light speed to the fence and saw robots and spot lights every where. 'Hmp to easy but I can act on to much attention and saw the camera robot that G.U.N made I went back to the forest and put on the book bag with the gadgets and activated my rocket boots and quickly flew over the base and landed on the roof and silently punched and kicked every security camera that was installed up there. I got into my bag and got out a laser pen and made a circle huge enough for me to fit through and lifted the piece of concrete up and landed gracefully into the base then the sirens when off the whole hallway light up with red lights and I saw all the doors open to see robots I quickly zoomed through them making them explode and stopped and turned to use chaos spear and kept going. I found a door that said computer room I saw the robots coming to me fast so I quickly broke the code to the door and it opened and once inside I locked it up and used the laser pen to seal it up tight to give me time. I went to the large computer and saw a window that popped up 'password' and it was four letters I thought I only had one shot at this then I type in 'EMAN' then the computer lite up green and said 'password accepted' I quickly type in documents and I saw all the robots and plans he ever thought of I went into my back and quickly got out the flash drive and the information started to download into the flash drive '10%...35%' then I heard loud bangs come from the door 'oh no' I thought and wished the computer would go faster. '45%...56%' I kept waiting as the bolts to the door started to break. "Come on come on you stupid computer FASTER!" I yelled as the door was to bust any minute no any second. '85%...99%...100% download complete!' hearing that I quickly took the flash drive and saw that the door wasn't going to hold I looked frantically for a way to get out then I saw a vent on the ceiling and I powered my hover boots and busted into the vent right when the door got busted down and robots filled the room I panted over excitement and watched the robots look cluelessly to where I was hiding I sighed and put the flash drive in the book bag. "Good job Eclispe now all you have to do is get the chaos emeralds and head out!" I head the commander say in my ear piece. "Right on my way." I whispered and when through the vents. Once I saw an opening I looked through it to see the coast was clear it was and I kicked the vent and dived in. I saw the chaos emeralds was a straight shot in a glass case but I hesitated and went into my bag and got out a special type of spray. I held my breath as I sprayed the area in front of me and it reveal lasers I smirked for I knew it wasn't going to be THAT easy. I took a deep breath and jumped in doing back flips, slides, jumps, pounces, flipping through tight spaces finally I reached the emeralds I was about to lift the case but stopped and looked carefully. I tilted my head a little and saw a camouflaged string I observately looked where it lead to and saw a large cage. I rolled my eyes and summoned a knife and cut a hole and tapped it and the glass cut piece fell I grabbed the emeralds put them in the bag and turned to leave but tripped over a wire and it broke and set off the alarms and robots cornered me every where then I heard a hardy laugh I looked to see the one and only . "Hohohoho look what we got here a hedgehog that looks a lot like Shadow what are you his fan girl?!" he laughed. "No I am not and see ya Chaos spear!" I yelled and destroyed some robots and jumped in the air. "Oh it's on now robots attack kill her!" and the robots jumped at me all at once I kicked punched grabbed and swung but there were to many then I gathered energy and glowed red. "Chaos...BLAST!" and 50 to 100 robots exploded but more just kept coming. I kept fighting till I was finally pinned down then harshly grabbed by a metal claw and it pulled me to face Eggman. "No so tough no are you and look." he said pointing at my collar. "Your working for G.U.N. as well this is even more juicy." and he let out a hardy laugh I started to get angry and felt negative energy take over me my eyes glowed red and my fangs grew till they rested on my bottom lip my whole body was being covered in a black ora and you couldn't see my original body form anymore I growled and saw my power rings glow and they expanded and I was able to wiggle them off I bust out of the claw in a blink of an eye and destroy over half the robots in a heart beat I saw the Doctor speechless. "How did you-no matter robots attack!" and the robots came to me but it didn't matter as they came in full speed they seemed to come at me in slow motion so I took this advantage and destroyed all of them when in real life the were going pretty fast and so was I you couldn't see me. "What...what going on with Eclispe she's...she's...a monster!" said one of the scientist looking at the screen of the robot that was showing them all what was happening. "Hehehehe oh come on you gotta have something more challenging then that doctor!" I said in a devilish voice smirking. Eggman was biting his finger nails as he looked around and saw all his robots nothing but scrap metal and looked at Eclispe who was now a monster that only wanted destruction. "Hehehe now that you said for the show here's the finally!" I said still with my smirk and got in position. "CHAOS DESTRUCTION!" and it caused a massive explosion and everything was being destroyed that was a 15 mile radius. Soon the rumbling and light from the blast cleared. "Sir Eclispe has cause an explosion and it made us lose our way seeing or communicating with Eclispe what should we do also cause of that explosion it killed our men that was back up!" said one of the men. The commander was stunned as to what he saw Eclispe had such power and killed people in the process she indeed was a monster and if the monster inside of her that only wants destruction and chaos came out of her in the headquarters she might kill them all! He did want to give up on Eclispe cause even though isn't been only a year and 7 months Eclipse has been like a daughter to him but he had to do it for the innocent lives at stake he had to think. "Send some men out to get her and put her in the medical take care of her wounds then place her into the stabilizing tube we have to talk. Everyone nodded and they selected two men to go out and get Eclispe while the others waited in deep thought.

I was so weak I bearly ever have to take my power rings off I weakly got up and surprisingly found them I grabbed them and put them on and saw them glow again as they latched onto my wrists so that they won't come off and felt a little energy flow back to me. I looked around and found the chaos emeralds but the flash drive got destroyed with the rest of the base I sighed in annoyance and picked up the chaos emeralds I sat and meditated and concentrated and the emeralds started to glow and I felt and ora surround me then I said. "Chaos heal!" and I felt my self not feeling weak anymore and my injuries were gone. I opened my eyes and saw the big full moon and thought 'I've never felt some much negative energy before.' and I looked at my hand and wondered. 'I'm...a monster.' and closed my eyes shut and I clenched my fist and felt my claws pierce my skin and my hand began to bleed but it didn't matter I couldn't feel a thing.

Shadow's POV At Amy's house at her birthday party!

I was on the couch sipping some soda and talking to the guys while Amt was over talking to the girls it was a fun party and looked and listened as I heard say and yes I said 'Mrs.' cause she married Vector about 4 years ago. "Ok time for Miss Amy to open her gifts!" and everyone went into a circle in the living room and Amy was in the middle and put the presents infront of her. "Open mine first open mine first open mine first!" said Charmy and w all laughed. "Ok." Amy giggled and opened the one that said 'FrOm: ChArMy' on it and she opened it. "Awwww a macaroni picture frame thanks Charmy she said as she hugged him and he blushed. "Aww it was noth'in and if you don't like it you can alway eat it yummy!" "Open mine next shug." Rouge said and Amy nodded and opened hers' and she blushed like mad once she did we all looked confused except for Rouge who was smirking. "What is it Ames?" Sonic asked raising and eye brow which snapped Amy back into her composure. "Um n-n-nothing Sonic." she said embarassed. "LAIR!" and he swiped the gift from her. "SONIC DON'T!" "Oh looky what Amy got boys he said smirking and revealed a very sexy lingere. I smirked and saw Amy covering her face for it probably looked like a tomato. "Wow that's hot!" Manic said. Knuckles dogged whistle and everyone except me got whacked at the back of the head by their women. "OW!" the guys yelled. "HMP PERVERTS!" the girls remarked and then Amy continued. "Ok this is from Shade." she revealed some pretty stylish boots. "Wow!" everyone awed and Shade shrugged and smirked seeing everyone impressed by her gift. Amy got a lot of clothes, accessories, jewelry, make up, books, even some weapons from Espio and I was last to give her my gift. "Here you go Rose." I said and gave her a nicely wrapped saint red wrapping paper with silk black ribbon. Amy opened this one carefully not trying to ruin the nice wrapping paper and ribbon and gasped at the gift then got teary eyed. "Oh Shadow did you do this?" I nodded I gave her a photo album of all of our greatest moments together and everyone was like 'Awwww that's so nice' and 'Wow nice gift dude!' and Amy pounced on me and gave me a hug and kissed me and I kissed back. "Ahem still have a party to attend to you can continue later in the bedroom." Rouge said teasingly and Amy got off my with a big blush on her face and helped me sit up. "Ok time for the birthday cake!" Vector said and we all got to the kitchen and out cam a big cake that was in the shape of a Rose and had green frosting for the stem and red frosting for the petals and pink frosting that spelled Amy's name across the cake some of the girls took pictures of it as Blaze lite the candles. We all sat down but I stood up beside Amy everyone looked to me as I cleared my throat to get their attention. "Ok everyone I am going to sing the birthday song to my birthday girl!" I said smirking and winked to a flushed Amy. "Oh I got to get this on camera." Sonic said snickering as he got out his phone. "Me too!" said everyone else. I sang the song for her and surprisingly they seemed to like my singing and after that Amy waited a moment to make her wish and then blew out the candles and everyone cheered and had cake. Soon everyone left and I went up stairs to check up on my sleeping little party girl I smiled warmly and kissed her on the forehead and her eyes opened. "Shadow can you stay here tonight?" "Sure you are the birthday girl." I said smirking this time and got in bed with her and she snuggled to me. "This was the best birthday ever goodnight Shadow..." "Good night...my little Rose." and we went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4 Monster

I started to get up and saw two men come my way I recognized them but started to get confused as they put hand cuffs on me but didn't try anything knowing master sent them. Soon we were at the base and they took the hand cuffs off me as I saw master coming towards me with a face knowing that he was not pleased I bowed on all fours with my head to the ground not looking to him for I couldn't so I just listened to his words. "Eclispe do you know what your actions have caused?" he asked sternly. I silently shook my head yes and looked to him and stood up straight and tall looking to him now. "Yes master because of my actions the flash drive you've requested got destroyed by the explosion I caused I am sorry I should have controlled my emotion but I just couldn't I am sorry." I said and for a while there was silence but then master spoke again. "Not only that but that explosion also was enough to reach our men that was suppose to be your back up 50 men DEAD all of 's information DESTROYED and possibly DEAD do you know how you ruined this agency." he yelled I don't know why but I felt water drop from my eyes and my heart felt like it's being sucked by a black hole was this feeling...sadness and the feeling got harder and I began to cy harder and I walked to the master and looked him in the eyes even though my vision was blurry cause of my tears. "I am s-sorry master I promise I will be able to control myself for your and my sake so I won't put you in any danger I will follow every order you have perfectly without mistake p-please you said my purpose was to be your secret weapon and to do what you want me to do please that's all I know please!" I said and that was the truth I really didn't know how to do anything else my life has been a routine of some sort I was like a pet on missions got fetch that and bring it back to the base ut on this one I did horribly. "I'm sorry Eclispe you are to dangerous right now stay in your room keep out of trouble I need to think." he said and I wiped my tears feeling pathetic even feeling so and nodded and bowed one last time before I dismissed. I felt emotionless like I always did but this time it felt different like this one had a meaning to my depression and it made my hard sink again. I messed up bad but even if the master is upset with me I will still do what I was made to do for the creator and I will do nothing else. I made it to my room and sat on the window seal seeing the sky turning pink ans orange for the sun was about to come out over the horizon. I still felt weak from all that energy that was took outta me from my 'monster' and so I laid on the bed not even bothering to put the cover on me for the cold still doesn't affect also it was winter time so it did not matter. I closed my eyes thinking about the mission thinking about the look on master's face and thinking what commander is thinking about. I turned over to that thought and pondered and realized not wanting to get in any trouble like my creator asked me not to get into I left that thought alone and sighed and went to sleep.

A year later...

I haven't been on a mission nor outside the base since the accident a year ago but I was ok knowing I was just following master's orders. Also I've notice even though a year has gone by I have not changed form at all but knew it was just part of being an unliamte lifeform also I'm not even close to puberty yet but really didn't want to get into that. Soon I was in my room just thinking about when the creator would let me on missions again I was really starting to get bored and the only two place I liked on this base was the training room and my bedroom. My ear twitched to the sound of my door opening and I turned to see a soldier at the door he bowed to me so I got up and did the same to show respect back. "Yes may I help you?" I said very solemnly. "Yes come with me please." he said simply and headed out as I shortly was right behind him. Soon I was in a all white room it was the room I was awakened in and I started to get confused till I saw my trainer Miss Carmen and all the other people spies, soldiers, and scientist, etc even the master was there and saw a very small and thin capsule looking as if my size being started. "Master what is going on why is everyone here?" he looked at me sadly and quoted down to my level holding my shoulders and sighed all was silent for eyes were on us. "We all have been thinking and I've been thinking what if you go out of control like that in the base." he started but I cut him off. "I told you master I would control the monster inside of me I have been training for this pasted year just let me prove it to you give me a mission anything!" he smiled a little but went back to a frown. "I am sorry Eclispe you mean a lot to me but if I let you out into the outside world I can not trust that logic so we are having you exterminated." That shot me right in the heart I would never would think master would ever say that I sadly hung my head and fought the tears and that caused my nose to burn in envy. "You...you want m destroyed?" he nodded slowly showing he really didn't want to do this but it was for the best. I looked back to everyone and they all had guilty and sad looks on their faces I looked back to the creator and bowed to him as he stood up and said. "As you wish...master even though you want me destroyed I will still follow your orders for this is why I was brought to life right." I said as emotionless as possibly as I heard some crying behind me but didn't bother to look back knowing I might start as well. "Yes that is true." and to his words I raised myself and soon I was in the pod. I asked how was I suppose to be destroyed if I was indestructible. I was told the capsule was made from really weak material and was suppose to break once I hit the Mesosphere and the Earth's orbit was suppose to finish me off. I nodded and saw the door close everyone waved but all I did was nodded and I was in the sky I felt the capsule begin to shake for I was now out of the troposphere and then I felt getting a little cold stratosphere and then it was like over 1000 degrees and that's when the capsule was falling apart. "mesosphere." I whispered and tried to remember anything soothing to get my mind off this event I remembered when I first got my shoes and when I first started training and also when I went off on my first mission. I let tears fall as I saw the capsule completely destroyed and soon felt the space suck me in I was in Earth's orbit and I fell into a deep sleep as my motionless body was in orbit of space.

With Amy, Amy's POV

I was so excited soon is my 21st birthday and I am so excited I am finally old enough to drink and Rouge offered to hook me up a party at the hottest club in town and I was so excited. I was eating lunch with the girls I had a salad, Shade had a hot dog and fries, Guinevere was eating a burger, Cream was eating ice cream, Rouge had salad as well, Blaze just had fries and chicken tenders. "Oh I'm so excited for my party thank again Rouge I owe you big time!" I said as I continued to eat my salad. "No problem shug anything for a friend so what are you planning to do for the 'after party'." she said and everyone looked to me with smirks on their faces. "Um what do you mean?" "You told me you were going to wait till you were 21 to have sex with Shadow so what are you or he planning?!" Rouge blurted out and I blushed like hell I forgot about that. "Oh um I really don't know Rouge I think Shadow has something planned cause he's been acting like he's hiding something from me lately." I said not looking to her for I was still embarrassed. "Hmp well I'll just have to find out what that is so that I can help the man out." Rouge said now eating. "Oh Rouge anyway I can't wait for the party I'm gonna dance till my feet hurt!" Guinevere said. "Hmp well me and Dark are going to the bar saying he can drink more than me my ass." Shade said with a smirk and the girls giggled at that. "Hey have you guys noticed that Eggman hasn't shown up recently don't you think that's suspicious?" Cream said kinda worried. "Don't worry shug all though I did hear on the news that there was an explosion of where Eggman's base used to be I can only predict that Eggman was in it but Eggman is hard to kill we should know that by now right." we all nodded to her knowledge and it put it in deep thought. "Do you think he's dead you guys?" Blaze said trying to sum it up. "A miracle as that sounds I really can't give you a straight answer." Shade said shrugging her shoulders. "Yeah I'm with Shade and speaking of Shade we still need to find YOU an outfit for Amy's Birthday." Guinevere said eyeballing at Shade. "No...DRESS!" Shade exclaimed. "We know you don't do dresses that we can't stress enough." Guinevere replied and they threw away their food and went off to the mall. "Well Blaze how is Blazer and William and Rouge how is Ruby?" I asked nicely. "Oh Blazer acts a lot like me...like a princess and William he's a good boy." Blaze responded with a smile. "Ruby is fine and acts a lot like me everyday!" Rouge said proudly. "Also how are you and Tails Cream?" "Were doing good!" Cream said piped up. "Now let's get back to you when is Shadow going to propose already?!" Rouge said impatient. "I really don't know should I you know tell him?" I said very confused and worried. "I would if Silver hasn't asked to marry me by now I will totally give him a red flag." Blaze said and I nodded. "Well I'm going to see what he's up to bye girls!" I said and threw away my food and set off for Shadow's house well our house during the past year Shadow said I could move in with him. Once I got there I opened the door to see Shadow on the couch reading the newspaper when he saw me he smiled warmly and opened his arms for me to walk into. I walked to him and hugged him and I sat in his lap as he continued to read the newspaper. "How was your day babe?" He said still eyeballing the newspaper. "It was fine me and the girls ate lunch." he nodded. "And how was your day my little mister?" he raised an eye brow at me at the phrase 'little mister' but he chuckled and continued to read. "It was fine and what did you do before eating with the girls little missy?" now I raised an eye brow at that and wanted to tease him. "I had work and what is 'little missy' suppose to mean are you saying my boobs are small or something?!" I said trying to sound serious but it was hard plus seeing Shadow's expression to my comment. "No you have decent size wonderful and soft boobs see." he said and grobbed one and I moaned. "Hmp you like that Amy well just wait till your party." he said with a smirk and my face was a blaze it was red as a cherry but I couldn't help it he always knew the right way to touch me and it always made me blush. "Rose you ok?" he said looking to me worriedly but I only nodded and leaned in, into a kiss Shadow got the memo and leaned in to and we both french kissed. I felt fireworks as sparks flied alot of meaning it felt into the kiss. Shadow let go of the news paper and let it fall as he fell back on to the couch pulling me with him so that I was on top and he was on the bottom. I saw crimson spread on his cheeks and he started to caress my body feeling his hands wander made me shake and I blushed as he let his hands stay right on top of my butt I looked at him and he had a smirk on his face. "Can you please your hands?" "Why you know you like them there especially when I do this." he gave my butt a squeeze and I moaned and started to shake but started to feel tired for I had a long day. "I'm sorry Shadow but I kinda sleepy I want to continue but I don't wanted fall asleep on you." I said as I was actually fighting to keep awake and he saw as I did so. "It's alright Rose sleep you had a long day." he said and started to sooth me by rubbing my back and humming softly a lullaby melody and I fell asleep.

Shade's POV

I rolled my eyes as I made it to the door of my bro's house for me and Guinevere went to almost all the stores at the mall I'm telling you that girl got so much energy but I like her like that. Anyway I opened the door and close it behind me I see Amy on top of my brother and he saw me I was about to ask but he put his finger to his mouth telling me to be quiet. I nodded and went upstairs and got on the phone with Dark. "Hello my flower." he stated as he always did. "Hey Dark just wanted to check on you." "Your not backing out of the drinking game were gonna have are you?" he said teasing me he knew he was testing me. "Heck no you know I never back out of a fight!" I said but remembered I had to stay quiet so I calmed down. "Ok just checking anyway when are you coming home?" "I just went to my brother's house cause it was closer I went shopping with Guinevere to get an outfit for Amy's birthday." "Oh I can't wait to see you in your outfit my sexy flower." he said and it made me blush a little hearing him say that but had to regain my composure. "Hmp yeah bet I'll be more sexier than you!" I challenge with a smirk. "Hmp your on but don't blame me when you see me looking bad ass." he said telling that he had on a smirk as well. "Ok then your on!" and I hung up.

Eggman's POV (and yes he's alive he's about to tell you why)

That blasted hedgehog has ruined my base that I have worked so hard to build and thinking she got rid of me hmp that'll be the day good thing I had a robot carry me out before I got pulverized or else I would be done for but still. I've seen Sonic go dark and even Shadow but that was far from dark as if a monster was inside her. If I can get that girl on my side I can run tests on her to get her to believe she is with me and I will be unstoppable but first time to remake a new base. Also my information hasn't been destroyed I have everything memorized all I have to do is to put it on the computer. "Doctor we have found a location that is suitable for your base and it is very well hidden so no one else will find it." one of my robots stated. He showed me a far out and away from civilization in the forest a huge clearing the was about 46 acres and had a water source. I looked around to make sure it didn't belong to any farmers or people out there but there was none so I smiled at the odds and nodded to the robots. "Get to work immediately we have work to do!" I ordered. "Yes doctor right away!" and they set off to get the material.


	5. Chapter 5 Warm welcome

At the party! Amy's POV

As me and Shadow entered the club EVERYONE was there and the first thing we heard was the pounding of music. I loved it when everyone saw me enter and said 'Happy birthday Amy' and I smiled and dragged Shadow to where Rouge and Knuckles were near the bar. "So like the party?" Rouge said as I hugged her the same with Knuckles. "Love it it's off the hook couldn't ask for a better party Rouge thank you!" they laughed. "Your welcome sweety and have yourself a good time me and Knuckie are going to have a few drinks then hit the dance floor bye." she said and sat at the bar. "Come on Rose shall we dance?" Shadow said smiling. "Shadow you know I can't dance you remember last time!" I said blushing and getting mad when Shadow laughed at the embarrassing memory. "Don't worry Rose I'll show you." he said as he took my hand to the dance floor and heard the song 'Evacutate the DanceFloor' I found Shadow bumping me from behind a little and I blushed every time he did feeling his...NEVERMIND! Anyway I looked around and saw the girls grinding their butts on their man I blushed knowing I had to do a little booty action but I just faced Shadow to shy to do that and just used my arm making a rhythm while swaying my hips and I saw Shadow doing some pelvic movement and I smirked doing the same and blushed as I bumped a little too far out and our 'bumps' touched this night was differently was trying to haunt me. He chuckled and I blushed and pouted. "Ok I think that's enough 'movement' for now want to go to the bar since your old enough to drink now?" he said as we headed out of the dancing crowd. We sat down and the bartender came to us with a smile. "What can I get ya?" said the dog with a mustache and he had a irish accent that was very charming. "Yes please can I please have a beer for me and a shot for the lady not too strong though is it her first time drinking?" Shadow asked with a smirk. "Hey I don't need a weak drink I can handle anything sir please give me two of the strongest shots you got!" I challenged and the bartender and Shadow laughed. "I think I have just the thing be right back." he said and left. "Rose you know I didn't mean to insult you right I asked for a not to strong drink cause I knew it was easier for you to handle." he explained but it was just bull crap to me and soon he came with the drinks and mine were smoking and I gulped nervous knowing it was really REALLY strong. "Enjoy." he said with a wink and left to serve another person.. I watched Shadow take the bottle cap off his drink and held it out and I knew what he was doing so I grabbed my drink and held it out 5 inches from his drink. "Here's to celebrate you being a 21 happy birthday Amy Rose." Shadow said and we clashed drinks and took a swing he saw me taking a chug and looked at me nervously. "You should slow down my that's a strong drink." I felt my throat burn as the smoking drink run down my throat and and soon the burning turned to warmth and I felt dizzy and yet happy at the same time and felt my cheeks warm up then everything became a blaze.

Shadow's POV

I saw Amy's cheeks turn rosy red and looked at me with a goofy smile yep she was drunk and only off of one drink to well this was going to be a heck of a night. "Hey Shadow!?" Amy yelled as she grabbed the other shot glass and looked to me eyes closed with glee. "I love you and, and well I don't know what else to say so bottoms up!" Amy said. "Amy wait I don't think-" It was too late she already took another swing and she was totally wasted and bad timing Shade and Dark came by I saw my sister totally wasted and Dark was wasted as well but looked less wasted that Shade did. "Hello big brother sup Amy!" Shade said with a big smile and gave Amy a hug. "Hahahaha hiya Shade how you?" "Good." and they started to have a conversation about random junk and Dark sat on a stool beside me. "Let me guess you and Shade had a drinking game?" I said knowing how competitive they were and Dark nodded. "Yes but like always it was a tie." he said and laughed and I mean for a very...VERY long time and an anime sweatshop appeared on my forehead till thank the lords of heaven Amy came and pulled me away to the dance floor and we dance it seemed in Amy's drunken state she was more confident cause she was grinding on me like nobodies business and saw Rouge and Guinevere taking pictures they laughed seeing how drunk Amy was and decided to make 'memories. After hours of drinking, dancing, laughing, eating, and talking it was time for me and Amy to go home Amy had a party bag in her hand with gifts in them and we rode on my motorcycle back home. Amy had at least five more drinks and I thought she was going to pass out an hour ago but all she did was run to the nearest bathroom and Guinevere accompanied her as I paced back and forth and shaking my head hearing Amy spew continuously. Soon we were home and we got inside and I turned on the lights and Amy was giggling like mad and I looked to her and saw her have a seducive look on her face and I smirked but I didn't feel like doing what was in Amy's mind while she was drunk I could wait till she was sober so that it will feel more right but Amy started to lick my cheek as she took off my coat and tongue kissed me as she unbuttoned my shirt and I felt myself harden and Amy smirked as she saw a bulge a my pants zipper I growled in pleasure and not caring that the key fell to the floor for I already locked the door I picked her up and bulleted for the bedroom and closed the door as I let her stand on her own. I kissed her and lead her to the bed and let her fall and I unzipped my pant and took off my boxers smirking seeing 'want' in Amy's eyes as she took in the view of my member and saw how my erection was making her have one as well and moaned my name. I pounced on top off her and off her shirt while kissing her neck and licked her cheek as I held her tiny waist. I was tugging at he bra strap she got the messaged and undid her bra from behind letting it fall and I took the view of her breasts sure I've seen them before but not since our last pleasuring in counter and I guess during the passing year they've gotten a little bigger but I didn't mind they were still nice and small enough to grob and message and she moaned as I messaged her mounds and then licked in between her boobs having a large groan and whimper in return which made me smirk. I then licked till I reached her skirt and growled playfully as I unzipped them and saw the only garment covering her was her red lace panties and smirked seeing the wetness glossing them in the moonlight and I traced my finger on her hard and aching clit and she growled having me to tease her and I put my finger to my mouth and tasted her lovely nectar it was sweet hormonally flavoring I couldn't control myself so I ripped off her panties and saw she need to ne healed so did I. I quickly grabbed my jeans from the floor and got out my condom I knew me and Amy weren't ready for a baby and I wasn't gonna take any chances so I put it on and looked to Amy who was trying to control herself but failed as she attacked my lips and brought her hand to my length and started to rub up and down and I moaned then soon she left my lips and licked my muscles and I moaned feeling myself being healed slowly.

Then she put my length in her mouth and I moaned and yelled her name like crazy I've never knew Amy came make me actually tremble yell scream for more she had actually mad me feel helpless unless she didn't do as I requested. Amy is the only person that could ever make me weak. Soon I felt myself come. "A-Amy I'm gonna cum!" I said moaning but all she did was suck harder and I scream her name and released into her mouth and I panted taking in a the excitement and knew I had to return the favor. I pinned her down and she giggling and then turned into moans as I licked her hot core and yelled my name as I fingered her making sure she was good and ready for what I was about to do. "Sh-Shaddie I'm..I'm gonna.." I cut her off already knowing. "Let it out rose." I whispered on her ear and felt her juices on my hand and licked it off my and and her pussy. "Are you sure you want to do it now or you want to wait when your sober?" I asked that seemed the last minute. "I want to do it both times tehe!" she said with a blush and saw she tried to slide me into her I smiled at that and pinned her to stop and she pouted. "I'll be 'doing it' Rose if you don't mind." I said and slowly slide inside her tight walls that hugged me tight damn. She screamed I groaned and we rocked the night away and we fell asleep exhausted, happy, and triumphant.

In the morning Amy's POV

I woke up feeling something holding me and had a headache and I groaned and turned my head to see a sleeping Shadow I blushed and looked down to see us both naked and then last night replayed back in my head and then remembered we had sex I smiled but had to get up those drinks really made me have to go. I squirmed and squirmed but no use then I heard him yawn and stir from his sleep and he petted my head with made me pur and blushed as he chuckled a little. "Good morning my Rose did you enjoy last night?" he said in a daze still sleepy. "Y-Yes and thank you for you know being gentle." I said trying not to look at him. "It's alright my Rose." he said and kissed my forehead. "Um Shadow could you let me go now please." I said really having to go to the bathroom now. "Why?" "Because I gotta go..." I said blushing I never really liked telling people that I had to go to the bathroom I saw Shadow still with a confused face. "Go where?" he said holding me closer. "No 'I gotta go'." I said and he saw my hands were in a position to 'hold it' and he looked at me getting the message. "Oh you mean using the bathroom of course." he said letting me go and I was about to get up but stayed where I was blushing like mad. "What are you doing I thought you said you had to use the restroom?" Shadow said laying back with his hands behind his head. "I do but...promise not to stare." I asked and Shadow smirked knowing what I meant and rolled his eyes but closed his eyes seeing that I darted for the bathroom after I was done I sighed and laid back down with Shadow. "Do you have work today?" I asked playing with his chest fur. "No do you?" "No but I-" I was interrupted by my ringtone that was 'Telephone by Beyoncé and Ladygaga I saw Shadow with a sweatshop expression and I gave a embarrassed smile as I quickly grabbed my phone and answered it I decided to put it on speaker. "Sup girl how was your birthday last night?" it was Rouge and I smiled to hear her voice both me and Shadow stood up and I put the phone in front of both of us so we could hear easy. "It was awesome Rouge thanks again!" "Oh no problem shug so how was your night with Shadow I know you were pretty wasted last night." "Yeah I have a really bad headache when I woke up hahahahaha remind me never to drink again." and we all laughed. "So was Shadow all gentle like or was he an animal?!" Rouge asked and I blushed at the question Shadow took the phone and put it to his mouth. "A little of both Rouge." he said with a smirk and winked at me I blushed like hell. "Oh hi Shadow and I hope you don't mind but I was thinking that Amy and us girls could go out today later?" "Sure why not I've got some airons to run anyway." "Thanks shug see ya later Amy at 4!" and my phone clicked when she hung up.

Later that day still Amy's POV

I was walking down the street with shopping bags and I was walking with a smile on my face I was really happy me and the girls talked about the party last night and Guinevere showed me photos of me acting like a idiot drunk at the part and we all laughed at them. we went to the mall ate and I was headed home but stopped as I gazed at the sky and they went wide as I saw it was about to crash then BOOM into the park was smoke and I froze I shook it off and quickly ran to the seen no one else did cause barely anyone was even out there.

Shadow's POV

As I did my airons I was finished and I was out for a run through the city I was going to head home but stopped as I saw something in the sky and it was falling. I saw it land with a loud BOOM in the park and I quickly ran to the sence hoping Amy wasn't near the past and wondering what the hell was that crashed?!

Sonic's POV

I was doing as I always do which was running making sure that the city was safe from Eggman for we haven't seen him in a while but didn't hurt to check. As I checked the whole city I froze when hearing a crash and saw smoke coming from the park I quickly made it over there hoping no one got hurt.

Amy's POV

I stopped at the crater waiting for the smoke to clear and then heard a familiar voice. "Rose are you ok?" I turned to see Shadow and I dropped my bags and hugged him as we looked back to the cater. "I'm fine but I was walking and saw something crash here. "Me too." we turned and saw Sonic. Shadow growled but kissed his cheek to calm him down it did as I saw him smile at me and I did back but frown through curiosity at the crater. "Well there's only one way to find out what this is." I said as I carefully slide down the crater. "Rose be careful." Shadow said. "Yeah Ames." sonic said jumping instead and we stopped in awe as we saw a living body that looked just like Shadow. 'Wow deja vu.' I thought and turned to Shadow. "Shadow look it looks just like you." I said and he came seeing I was right the only difference is that it had three bangs. "Don't you mean she?" Shadow said without losing his gaze me and Sonic looked at him confused till he pointed to it's well you know and saw it really was a girl me and Sonic blushed. "Wow Shadow don't even know her and still checking her out." Sonic teased and I snickered at that. "Shut up faker!" he growled and I rolled my eyes knowing what was going to happen next. "Guys stop it was have a barely alive..." I stopped we didn't know if she was still alive or not so I went up to her and put my ear to her furry chest she barely had a heart beat and knew I had to carry her to my house well...me and Shadow's house now ^^! I picked her up expecting her to be heavy but instead she was as light as a feather and I smiled warmly seeing her sleep and her ear twitched. "So what are we going to do?" Sonic asked. "Were taking her to my house to cure her and ask questions later." I answered and the guys helped me out of the hole and we walked back as Shadow carried my bags and Sonic walked with us. "You need help carrying her Ames?" he said worried she might be too heavy for me. "No actually she is as light as a feather I don't think she eats at all!" I said and he nodded soon we made it back and I sat on the couch tired and looked at the lifeform in my lap. She was cover in sut and dirt from the crash and blood from her wounds she didn't look good at all. "Sonic get the first aid kit it's in the bathroom Shadow can you please run a bath she needs to get clean up." they nodded and literally we were in the bathroom when the bath was set I put her in it and whispered in her ear. "If you can hear me I'm gonna wash you ok?" no answer so I washed her once Sonic got the kit and I finished washing her the est I could I started to wrap her up then I noticed something she was naked she need clothing so I went in to the bedroom leaving the boys watching her in the livingroom and came back with a large T-shirt that covered her as if a dress and I straddled her in my lap and rocked her then Shadow saw something. "What is it Shadow?" she aimed for the girls neck that her saw a collar. "It say 'Property of G.U.N. Name: Project Shadow Eclispe 2' he read and went wide eyed then full of fury. "So GUN is trying to replace you not even leaving a notice huh?" Sonic said nonchalant and Shadow shot a glare at him that made Sonic freeze. "Are you joking Faker cause it isn't funny were dealing with really danger here!" the the doorbell rang Shadow got it and I recognized the voice when they came in and saw them gasp Shade, Guinevere, Chill, and Shade with wide eyes then I heard Shade squeal of happiness. "Awesome I'm gonna be a big sister!" she said hugging Guinevere tightly. "Can't breathe!" she uttered out and Shade loosened her grip. "Hehehe sorry."

They sat down while we explained how and when we found her and soon I felt and saw her stirr and I smiled. "You guys I think she's waking up." they stopped talking and silently we waited for her to awaken.

Eclispe's POV

I only opened my eyes a little not knowing where I was but could only see light then I opened them a little more to see I was resting my head on two soft round pillows I grew confused of what these were for I've never seen pillows like this before so I slowly due to the pain raised my hand to one of the soft pillows and squeezed it and continued this till I heard a scream I looked up but to only have a hammer at my face and I was on the ground knowing I had to get up I struggled and my vision was blurry for having them closed so long and saw a pink hedgehog come and strike at me with a hammer I grabbed it before she could hit me again and tripped her she turned and looked at me laying on her back using her elbows for support to sit up. "My hammer." she whimpered. I let out a 'hmph' and broke it in two with my knee and she and others gasped I saw there were others than just here in the room I was confused of why I was here I should be dead but seeing I still have a heart rate I'm alive I stood in fighting stance but saw a male version of me come at me about to punch but bent down to dodge and punch in multiple time till he fell to the ground. "Sis stop this right now!" I said seeing a female version of me but just with no bangs and I became confused then it shot me that male could it be Shadow?! I looked at him as he struggled to get up and I bent on my knee and he winced to see what I was going to do next. "If you touch my Rose I'll-" I cut him off. "Shh quiet for a minute." I said as I had my hand out to where I injured him and some a yellow ora came out. "What are you doing to my Shadow?!" I heard the pink hedgehog yell but I ignored and concentrated :Chaos...HEAL!" and soon I healed him and fell backwards on the floor panting heavily for it made me weak to use that and I looked as he felt no pain anymore and I saw the pink hedgehog go to him. I got up struggling and I looked to see my gear was gone and that I had on an over sized shirt I went over to the couch feeling eyes on me but ignored and took off the shirt folded it neatly and set it down on the couch and looked to all of them and sighed I was confused and to be honest a little scared if I was in Shadow's image he could probably easily defeat me but master did say I was suppose to be stronger. I paused at the thought...master. "Are you Shadow the Hedgehog?" I said turning to him and he nodded so I was correct it was him. "Why do you want to know?" I didn't answer I just rubbed my forehead having a headache from this delima then scolded looking to the wall. "Where is my gear?" I asked for they were a part of my life and I never let anyone touch them. "Oh yes just a minute." the pink hedgehog said as she left to go get them and I stared at everyone with a blank expression. "Well since were going to be sisters now I'm Shade Shadow's sister!" "I'm Guinevere!" "I'm Chill Guinevere's boyfriend!" "I'm Dark Shade's boyfriend." "Um I'm Amy Rose and I'm Shadow's girlfriend." she said and gave me my gear. "And I'm Sonic the Hedgehog and I'm the hero in this town." he said with a proud smile but I only rolled my eyes. "What a warm welcome" I muttered as I put on my gear.


	6. Chapter 6 New life

Eclispe's POV

I've sat down and listen to the pink mortal hedgehog on how I ended up here and when she finished her story I nodded and held my head I was suppose to die like master said I would but yet I still live I guess I am more advanced then I thought. "Are you sure I landed here?" I said with a scolding look being in this pain and being weak was killing. "Well not exactly here you landed at the park we brought you here cause you were barely alive and knew we could help you." Amy said and I nodded. "And now that we explained to you now you explain to us exactly why you crashed in the first place." we all turned to see is the one who spoke and I took a deep breath and started my story. "I am an unlimated lifeform and you say it is 2012 I was invented 3 years ago and was sent on missions to retrieve objects all across the globe." "I've heard about that on the news a year ago!" Guinevere said. "Hmp yes I've known people who started to notice me but to slow to catch me." I said smirking on the inside. "Anyway one day I had a big mission to retrieve two chaos emeralds that were held by Doctor Eggman and take all of his secret information and blueprints so whatever Eggman had pulled up his sleeve it wouldn't be a surprise but when I face him and a lot of robots something...happened...I started to feel a lot of negative energy and I lost control and blew up the whole base. The flash drive with the information was destroyed but luckily the chaos emeralds weren't and I'm pretty sure that Eggman was caught in the blast as well for there was no way he could escape." "So that's what happened to Egghead I've missed not kicking his robot's butts in a while oh well at least we can live in peace." Sonic said and I just rolled my eyes. "Again anyway! Hmp after that the master was furious with me and I have let him down after a year only to be isolated in the base for master said I was too dangerous to go out to mission I was called into the room from where I was created at everyone...was there and master told me he didn't want to but I was to dangerous and..." I started to shake with my head low no way was I gonna cry I didn't feel like crying I must be frrling sadness again. "Eclispe are you ok then what happened?" I heard her say and she rubbed my back I stopped what she was doing I didn't need comfort.

"...then he said I was a monster and I had to be destroy." I said plainly and saw Amy and Guinevere had sad faces as if they were going to cry Shadow and Chill comforted them but I just sighed and continued. "The vacuum of space was suppose to finish me off but still I see I am not dead figures." then I was slapped in the face I growled and turned to Shade who had a mad expression. "What the hell was that for?" I said sternly. "How could you say that everyone has a reason to live rather your a mortal, monster, unlimated lifeform or whatever you are besides you are my sister and I don't want you to be talking like that you saying alive and that's finally I don't care that you follow orders you were built in my and Shadow's image were your new masters now and deal with it!" she yelled and all was silent I sat back and closed my eyes and took in all that she said and took a deep breath. "You are making a mistake for asking me to live-" I was slapped again and I growled lowly. "You can growl all you want I don't care no more negative talk like that!" Shade said and felt my cheek red and swollen just freaking great. "Fine I will live happy?" "Very!" Shade said and glomped me and hugged me tight and I grunted in pain and she quickly got off. "Heh sorry forgot you were hurt." "Do we need to take you to a hospital?" Chill asked. "No way am I going to a mortal hospital hmp and plus I don't need one." "So stubborn." Shade said rolling her eyes. I was in meditated position and closed my eyes. "Everyone quiet for a second." I said and concentrated and store all the power I had including from the chaos emerald inside of me and felt ora around me. "Chaos...HEAL!" and I was healed but weaker then before. "Eclispe are you ok." Sonic said and I stood up cause the room was starting to spin. "F-Fine just...dizzy." and I collapsed to the floor and fell asleep.

Shadow's POV

I saw the kid collapse and everyone rusted to her except for me and how could I she was part of GUN and even though I work for them and I put the past behind me still though trying to make another unlimated lifeform was literally a threat in my case no one can be another unlimated lifeform but me and my sister of course. Shade got Eclispe to the guest bed room and Amy got a thermometer and put it in Eclispe's mouth. "Well she has a fever some rest should do her good." Amy informed and we all nodded. "So is she going to stay with us Shaddie?" Amy said with those puppy-dog eyes. "Yeah bro can she stay?" Shade said doing the same eyes and I groaned. "I'll think about it." I said and sat in the chair that was near the bed watching the motionless lifeform watching her chest move up and down calmly as she slept. Shortly after I sat Guinevere brought a cold wet cloth on her forehead to lower her fever and soon our guest left and they decided to keep Eclispe a secret till she was nice and healthy and we were to introduce her to everyone. I didn't move from my spot I kept an eye on her she looked so peaceful in the face even though all she's been through then my thoughts were interrupted. "Hi Shadow." Amy whispered and came over to me and I gave her a peck on the lips. "Watching her are we?" he said giggling a little. "Just seeing that she really isn't playing any tricks." "Oh Shaddie she basically told us everything so why don't you trust her?" "Cause she's GUN she can obviously have been acting or something." I said staring at her. "Ok why not I stare with you you've been watching her for hours." "It's not as exhausting as it looks." I said with a smirk and I let Amy come on my lap. We looked at her as the moonlight shined on us then we saw her turn over and her ear twitched and Amy giggled a little. "Isn't that adorable Shaddie!" she said as she got off my lap and sat on the bed near Eclispe and I watched carefully and saw her ear twitch again and Amy tried to hold in her laugh. "Hmmm hey Shadow I'm going to try something." Amy said looking at me smiling and she reached her hand Eclispe ear that twitched earlier and scratched behind it and Eclispe purred I could help but smile and Amy snickered and the cover started to slide of her body as her tail wagged like crazy. "Hmp I think she likes it when you do that but probably won't believe us if we tell her that she purred." I said and Amy stopped scratching and instantly her tail stopped wagging and she stopped purring and me and Amy both chuckled a little. Eclispe started to stir and groaned as she did and saw us as she turned but she didn't say a thing as she sat up the cloth that was on her forehead fell on to her lap and the cool air made her shiver a little for she still was sick.

Eclispe's POV

"Are you ok Eclispe sweety?" Amy asked rubbing my back and I took back a little in surprise. "Don't worry I won't hurt you." she said with a warm smile. "That's hard to believe for earlier when you hit me with a hammer." I scolded and she seemed offended by that as she pouted. "Well if you had not touched me like that you wouldn't have gotten hit PERVERT!" she yelled with a large blush and her yelling was harmful to my sensitive ears for I could hear just fine. "What are you talking about and stop yelling I've a headache and I am no pervert." I retorted and I saw Shadow turn on the lights and took the chair he was sitting on closer to the bed and sat down again. "Hmp like your so innocent you touched my boobs!" Amy said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "What are those?" I said out of curiosity I really never had any conversation about anything else other than battle and other things but never heard of boobs before. I saw a huge blush on both Shadow and Amy's face and then Shadow busted out laughing but Amy had the same expression embarrassment I think. "You don't know what..." Amy trailed off but knew what she was asking so I nodded no. "Um well you don't need to know that now wait till your older." Shadow said with a smirk and it made me tilt my head in question but shrugged it off. "Ok then I guess." I said and felt my headache again I felt light headed then a noise it was a growling noise and I jumped at the noise. "What was that?!" I said on all fours on the bed looking all directions and heard the noise again and Amy giggled. "Calm down sweety it was just your stomach your just hungry!" she said with a bright smile and it made me blush for not knowing. "No I'm not I'm an Unlimated Lifeform I don't need food for a resource." I said and heard the growling noise again and it made my head hang low in embarrassment. "Hmp doesn't sound like it." Shadow said. "I'll go get you some soup and medicine it will make you feel better." Amy said getting up. "But I-" I was cut off by Amy. "I don't want any 'If's And's or But's' do you hear me young lady?" I rolled my eyes as I laid back down. "Yes Miss Amy." I said and she smiled again and left Shadow snickered a little. "I don't see what's funny ." I said scolding at him. "Haha Amy is acting like you are her daughter or something." Shadow said then frowned. "Are you ok?" "Yes it's just um well um me and Amy know were not ready for a baby but we still want one I guess were not sure when we should have it." he said and looked stressed. "Have you talked about it?" "No but it's not just that I want to marry her." he stated and sighed. "Well make a plan talk it through and everything will turn out fine." I assured him and he looked at me in surprise but I didn't turn my gaze to him I didn't know how to react. "Thank you Eclispe." that's when I turned to him. "Your...welcome." I whispered but he heard it and he nodded with a light smile but I didn't.

Amy came back into the with a tray in her hands she closed the door with her hips and she walked over to me as she set the tray on her lap when she sat down as well. "Ok I got you some soup, orange juice, and the medicine but it says on the bottle you have to eat first before you eat or the medicine will mess your stomach up." Amy instructed and I pouted if I didn't need food those three years I don't need food now. Then I saw a spoon of hot juice liquid raised up to my face I saw Amy with her smile that seemed to penetrate me as I blushed. "Come on open up it's chicken noodle soup it's really good try it come on you want to get better don't you?" "Ugh...yes." I said pouting. "Ok then now open wide I'll feed you." she assured. "Um that's quite alright." "No I insist!" "Um help me." I whispered but he only smirked and I knew that was a no in his book so I let Miss Amy feed me feeling embarrassed the whole time feeling useless letting someone feed me. "Ok now drink up!" she said and gave me the orange juice once I drank that she had measured out the medicine in a cup and handed it to me I took a deep breath and smelled it first it smelled descent but strong and it smelt like it would taste it nasty. "Wha are you waiting for take the medicine already." Shadow said impatiently. "But it smells funny." I said and saw Shadow roll his eyes this time. "Well hold your nose as you swallow so you don't taste it." Amy suggested and I did but I could still tasted and you could say I over reacted a little but it did taste nasty. "Here drink some water." Amy said as she gave it to me and I chugged it down but I still could taste it at the back of my throat blech! "Ok then I guess your set for the night it was night medicine so it should help you sleep good night Eclispe." Amy said as she cleaned up and left. Shadow followed her followed her as he turned off the lights and closed the door as I felt tired and fell back into bed and cuddled into the covers and saw the full moon as it shown and slowly fell asleep.

Guinevere's POV

After the encounter with a new sister in our family is exciting but keeping it from slipping my lips will be hard I was in be in my panties and t-shirt like always as I was thinking about my day and how it was and what the future will hold then I heard the door start to open I looked and saw Chill I blushed as the like reflected on him perfectly and I just watched as he closed the door behind him and joined me in bed. "Hello beautiful." he said and kissed my lips which I loved and kissed back. We stopped and cubbled with my face buried into his chest and purred as he petted my head. "Hello my prince." I said giggling. "So was this day surprising to you as it was to me?" he said looking into my eyes with a smirk. "Yes." I answer and we continued to cuddle and moaned as he nuzzled into my neck and I shiver a little and he chuckled as he kissed my neck. "I love you Guin Guin do you love me?" he asked feeling his warm breath on my neck made me moan again and as my blush grew bright my urge grew stronger as I looked him in the eyes as they glistened. "More then you could ever know Chill." "Good cause your my only love you know that right?" "I better be." I said smirking this time tapping his nose. "What do you want to do?" he asked. "What do you think?" I said as I nuzzled his neck and felt it vibrated as he purred comfortable and we continued this till we fell asleep.

Shade's POV

I was so stoked I have yet another sister were going to so have fun do stunts pick on Shadow and do awesome pranks on each other it's going to be so awesome I was in my room listening to three day grace on the computer looking at random stuff not noticing that someone coming into my room. Then I screamed as I felt something or 'someone' collapse on to me it was Dark annoyed and made while he laughed knowing he scared' I mean 'surprised' me. My necklace turned red and he got the message and ran out of the room still laughing as I chased him. "Get back here and fight like a man!" I yelled as we made it down stairs. "Even if I did my flower you know how it will end up." he said smirking and I did as well. "Hmp yeah me being on top and your butt kicked!" I said as I tried to punch him but he caught it and we froze in our position I blushed as he came to my face. I felt his breath on mine and I calmed down and he chuckled a little at my blush. "Calm down my flower I was only kidding." he said and kissed me right on the spot I would have broke the kiss but he was so warm and I couldn't refuse. I soon melt into his arms as we broke the kiss and he took me upstairs and set me in bed. "Good night my flower." he said as he kissed my forehead. "Good night Dark." I said smiling and he left shutting the door. I fell back in bed listening to Three Day Grace again thinking about tomorrow.

Next Day Amy's POV

I woke up to see a white fluffy chest in my face and a arm wrapped around my waist I smiled hearing y male snore a little as he was in a comfortable deep sleep and I shook the sleepy Shadow and he groaned for he was still tired. "Come on Shaddie you go!" I said with my cheery voice and it soon worked as I saw him yawn and sit up. "Hello and good morning Rose." he said with a smile and was about to kiss him but stopped him. "What?" he said confused why I stopped him. "Morning breath." I said teasingly and he chuckled. "Alright how about I go and..." he trailed off smelling the air so I did the same and smelled something delicious. "Whose in the kitchen?" I asked. "I don't know but I'm about to find out." Shadow said as he got out of bed seeing he was only wearing boxers and I was only in bra and panties due to las night's 'funtime' so I put on my robe and grabbed Shadow's and stormed down stairs as well. I saw Shadow starstruck in his place and I soon was once I saw who was in the kitchen Eclispe making breakfast once she saw us she didn't do or say anything but finish setting the table and pulled out chairs for us I looked at Shadow and he looked at me and remembered and gave Shadow his robe he thanked me and put it on and we came in the kitchen and sat down across from each other. "Um Eclispe you cooked breakfast?" Shadow asked surprise. "Yes is that a problem?" she asked solemnly. "No it's just we didn't expect you to know how to cook is all." I said not wanting her to misunderstand. "Well at GUN even though I never really ate I still know how to cook." sh explained and continued. "Besides it's the least I could do for what you've done for me." she said not facing us for she was turned to the stove and I smiled knowing she was grateful. She placed in front of us a plate perfectly prepare with two waffles, three stripes of bacon, eggs, and some hash browns with a cup filled with orange juice. She set the other stuff down perfectly so that either of us would be able to reach it (like salt and pepper and syrup and butter that kinda stuff) and she bowed to me and Shadow and started to walk off. "Where are you going Eclispe aren't you going to join us?" "No I have only made a meal for two and I don't eat remember also I feel a lot better and I want to get some fresh air if you don't mind I will be back soon I promise." she insisted. "I don't know Eclispe we don't want you to get into any trouble." Shadow said raising an eyebrow. "Don't worry I won't besides I won't be gone for long." she said and left. "We started to eat and I have to say her cooking is almost better than mine well it was but still though and Shadow seemed to like it as much as I was to for he was stuffing his face and I giggled at his messy face. "Shadow don't eat so fast." I giggled and he saw what I meant and wiped his face off. "Well Eclispe is a very good cook." Shadow complimented but saw my mad pout face and he smirked. "Come on Rose you know she's not as good as you in the kitchen." and that made me happy again. "So since Eclispe is better we should invite everyone today to meet Eclispe!" I said excited. "Yeah I guess we could today got nothing else better to do." Shadow said with a smile and I squealed excited but a little worried about how Eclispe will react to new guest but knew it could be that bad. After we were done with breakfast I called the girls saying that we had a guest that we would like them to meet as Shadow called the guys saying the same and we hung up saying to meet at the house at six.

Blazer's POV

I was sad cause of these stupid girls made fun of me cause I won second place in a beauty contest that was last weekend some how they found out and now all the girls are making fun of me cause of that. "Am I really that ugly hmp no wonder I was second place and the beauty contest those girls were right I am ugly." I said and then a huge crash was heard and dust was everywhere then a metal claw snatched me I screamed in terror as I saw a giant robot had me in it's clutches and then saw a egg-shaped man controlling it then it came to me 'Eggman' I thought and tried to break free but couldn't. "Awww if it isn't blazer Blaze and silver's only daughter where's your brother home already he shouldn't let his sister walk home alone." he chuckled but I didn't listen I was to busy trying to break free but couldn't then all the sudden I heard a BANG and instantly saw a dent in the robot and then I thought I saw a black and red blur spin around the robot destroying it. "WHAT THE HECK WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" Eggman said trying to track what it was but I gazed in awe as I saw a black hedgehog with red streaks and three red bangs. "Oh it's you Eclispe was it listen if you don't want this girl harm I suggest you-" the one that was Eclispe was gone me and Eggman were seeing where she was and then scared saw Eclispe on the claw trying to pull it apart but when she could she bit into the metal with her fangs and I soon was free falling. "AHH SOMEONE SAVE ME-" I was cut off for when I felt being caught by Eclispe and was set on the ground gently and carefully then before Eclispe vanished I heard her murmur. "Wait here." then she said. "Chaos control!" and she vanished and soon beating the heck out of that robot she kicked and punched the robot swung a arm at her and flung her into a building she was able to get out with ease and was about to pounce but another arm caught her and drove her into the ground I watched in horror just hoping my hero will get up and luckily she did fighting to het th arm off her and soon she bent it and destroyed it like a soda can and ran like the speed of light all around the robot to get Eggman dizzy. Then was able to grab it's legs and swung round and round fast enough and let go sending it ere born. "AHHH I'm outta here!" Eggman shouted and pushed the eject button as Eclispe through these energy like spheres to the robot and the light blinded us for a moment but soon it clear and we saw Eggman in hid egg carrier. "Mark my words Eclispe you will join me if it's the last thing I do!" he said and left. "Hmp." was all she said and walked toward me and there were butterflies in my stomach, my heart was racing, and my cheeks were red and she bent down to my level and saw her look at me up and down. "Are you alright?" she asked and jumped as that broke the long silence. "Um just a little bruised that robot grabbed me pretty hard." I said shyly she had her hands to where my bruises were and a yellow ora was on me I started to panick but then she said. "Shhh don't be afraid I'm healing please calm down." and with those soothing words I did and soon I felt no pain and I was all better. Me and her stood up and she knelt down on one knee as she took my hand and hung her head low. "I am Shadow Eclispe the Hedgehog but please just call me Eclispe and I am an Unlimated Lifeform nice to meet you." she said politely and rose from her stance all I could do was blush and smile warmly to my hero. "I am Blazer the Cat nice to meet you too!" I said and giggled a little but all she did was hold her frown nod and walk away. "Wait!" I said as I glomped her. "I want to see you again for you are my hero!" I said literally crying just meeting her and she is leaving I may never see her again. "I can say we will never not see each other but it may be some time." she said and that made me smile as I let her go. "Can we...meet here tomorrow same time same place please I just want to get to know my hero better please." I said and made the cute cat goo-goo eyes that always won mom and dad over. "You know that's not working correct but I will see if I can meet you tomorrow good bye." she said plainly and that answer made me frown and started to walk the opposite way to home. "Oh and by the way..." her voice made me stop in my tracks. "...don't listen to those other kids at school you are one of the most beautiful females I have ever seen don't let other pull you down believe in your self." she finished and I turned with tears of joy in my eyes but to only see that she was gone. I smiled big and whispered "Thank you Eclispe hope we meet again..." and I wiped my tears and ran home.

Shadow's POV

It was six already and everyone was here everyone except for Eclispe and it was making Amy very worried but I reassured her that she was fine and we all sat down and Knuckles and Rouge brought Ruby and Blaze and Silver brought William and Blazer. "Ok so what did you want to tell us about a new guest?" Blaze asked. "Um well she was suppose to be here but." Amy was cut off my a opening at the door and it was Eclispe looking beat up and dirty a little and froze when she saw everyone. "Um that's our guest everyone this is Eclispe and Eclispe these are our friends." Amy said with a smile. "And my sister." Shade added and I rolled my eyes. "Eclispe!" blazer said as she glomped Eclispe to the ground and we all grew confused. "Um sweety have you and Eclispe met?" Silver asked very confused. "Dad this is the person that saved me earlier I was talking about!" she said getting off of Eclispe who was grunting in pain. "Oh sorry Eclispe I forgot you were still hurt." Blazer said apologetically. "It is fine." she said as she cam more into the light and stared at everybody as they did the same. "Wow you look exactly like Shadow and Shade!" Cream said. "Um yes GUN built me in 's image." Everyone was wide eyed and I sighed as I told the whole story of Eclispe and how we found her and everyone started to understand and looked to Eclispe the there was another knock at the door. "I'll get it, it must be Surge I hope you don't mind but I asked him to come too." Dark said as he answered the door and came in a gray hedgehog with a blue lightening bolt on his quill. "Hello everyone I'm Surge the Hedgehog and hello hot babe." he said smirking at Eclispe with a confused look on her face. "Um...excuse me?" she said more confused. "You heard me your not from around here are you?" he said sitting beside her. "HEY SURGE HANDS OFF MY SISTER!" Shade said and was about to beat the crap out of him. "Um I'm confused." I said and saw Amy giggling. "Looks like someone has an interest in you." Amy said and I smirked at the thought as well but then frowned. Once we were all introduce to Eclispe and Surge and Blazer explained how he and Eclispe met we were all filled in then and no one was confused but Tails still had a puzzling look on his face. "Why would Eggman want you to be on his side even though you destroyed his base?" Tails asked Eclispe. "I really don't know." Eclispe retorted. "Hey Eclispe since you were told your suppose to be faster than me and Shadow combined how about a race?" Sonic said. "Um a race?" Eclispe said confused. "Yeah you know run from one point to another and who gets back to the starting point wins." I said answering her question and she nodded. "You to Shadow since she's suppose to be stronger than you." Sonic said with a smirk and I growled but then cut off smirking as well. "Hmp as if a kid is stronger or faster than me!" I said and got to my feet. "So Eclispe you in?" Sonic said and all eyes were on her and she closed her eyes and sighed. "Why not." and we knew that was a yes and everyone cheered and went outside.

Eclispe's POV

""So where are we racing to?" I asked as I was at the starting line. "From the park where we found you back to here." Shadow said and I nodded I've been around the town all day and found the crater where I was found at. I saw Miss Rouge in front of us for she was doing the count down. "Ok racers are you ready...on your mark...get set...GO!" and we were of I wasn't using my air shoes for I didn't see a reason to use them right now. We were all at the same running pace it seemed. "Hmp slow pokes." Sonic said as he picked up the pace looked back at us and stuck his tongue out and was out od sight in a blue blurr Shadow growled and left in a yellow blurr and I sighed and still not using my shoes running and was only 5 inches away from them they saw me. "Hmp what's wrong Eclispe were too fast for you?" Sonic teased. "But I only ignored and imagined going faster and faster and faster and saw I was passing them and saw the park once I made it there I went reverse and aimed for the finish line with Shadow and Sonic closed behind. "No way your beating me!" Sonic said trying to give all he had but still didn't catch me and still not using my air shoes and saw everyone cheering and I took a deep breath and made it to the finish line in first place. Shadow and Sonic were tied for second place and I was panting a little but not much well not as much as sonic and Shadow were. "Cheater you used your air shoes didn't you?!" Sonic said mad. "No." I said plainly. "Sonic stop calling Eclispe a cheater just cause she won let it go!" Amy said stepping in. "Finally Sonic and Shadow had gotten beaten...by a girl HAHAHAHA!" Knuckled chuckled. "AND WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?!" All the girls except for me yelled. "Good going Knuckles." Silver said rolling his eyes but Knuckles just gulped. "U-U-Uh just saying that you know um I'll be quiet now." Knuckles said and the girls let out a 'hmp'! "Well if Sonic thinks I cheated how about a race around the world and just to make it more interesting and you know that I didn't cheat this time." I took off my shoes and handed them to Amy. "Can you hold these for me?" I asked. "Your not expecting to do the whole race bare foot are you!?" Amy said worried. "Yes so that I won't 'cheat'." "I'll hold them Eclispe and good luck!" Blazer said taking them."Thank you and I don't need luck." I said as I headed to the starting line. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Shadow asked facing me. "Yes if it will make ppleased that I didn't cheat then yes." I said and Miss Cream did the count down this time. "On your mark...get set...go!" and we were off. In about in four minutes we were already in Japan and I was on the ground Sonic was going by jumping to building to building and Shadow was going by telephone lines by skidding on them. Soon we were at the our pervious city and nearing the finish line. "Hmp I'm so going to win!" Sonic said proudly. "In your dreams Faker!" Shadow shouted but I was silent and concentrated and closed my eyes and imagined myself at the finish line fast speed then I felt I wasn't racing at all my feet were on clouds and I snapped out of it and I saw I was way in front of them but knew I had to stay focused and so I did and passed the finish line with ease but it took me a while to stop I had to slow down by going around the town one more time which made me go passed the finish line twice to find Shadow and Sonic there and others see me and they cheered for me but I didn't smile or anything I sat on the ground picking out the things that got stuck in my foot as I ran it hurt but nothing I couldn't handle. "Great job Eclispe here's your shoes and oh my your feet!" Blazer said seeing my feet. "It's fine." I said and used chaos heal and my feet were healed and put my shoes on. Everyone congratulated me even Shadow and I looked to Sonic who was pouting. "Sonic." I said and he looked to me and everyone paid their attention to us in silence. "It was a pleasure racing with you." I said putting my hand out and he smiled and took my hand and shook it. "It was a pleasure to race with you too Eclispe I guess you are fast but I do request a rematch after some training." he said as he winked and I nodded. "Anytime..any place." I said with a small smirk. "Hahaha your starting to sound like Shadow." Sonic mocked. "Hey!" Shadow shouted and they all laughed except for me and Shadow. "Well I guess this is my new life." I said to myself but deep inside I was starting to like it.


End file.
